Immortals
by ManfredsAwesomeAdmin95
Summary: Tadashi gets sent back in time to Dragon Island, just as Dagur and the Berserkers are landing there on a dragon hunting expedition. Will he be able to get along with the Vikings? Rated for probable violence. Platonic DagDashi, not really a pairing tbh. Takes place BEFORE the BH6 movie, so Alive!Tadashi makes sense.


**So, this is my first fic for either BH6 or HTTYD. I actually started this around Christmas, but didn't have time to work on it again until school let out for summer. While it is not really my intention for Tadashi and Dagur to become a romantic couple, I do love the idea of them becoming great friends, so I'm calling this a platonic DagDashi fic. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this sooner than my other works-in-progress and actually finish it! Anyway, hope y'all enjoy. Hobey-Ho, let's go!**

Tadashi Hamada was a man of both science and faith, as well as a technological genius. His work at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology was in the process of revolutionizing the field of robotics, thanks to a project he called Baymax. The robot had been his greatest dream since the idea first came to him: a robot that could and would do anything in his power to help those in need. It was a brilliant idea, and had all but consumed him while he was in his lab at the institute.

That was why he was so frustrated at the moment. "Seriously?!" he berated himself. "Years of hard work and progress, and now there's just…nothing?! I've got nothing! Why?! _**WHY**_ is my brain just _**REFUSING**_ to work?! And not just today, but yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. For the past week, _**NOTHING**_ new has been coming to me, and I…I just don't know why…." Tadashi slumped down in his swivel chair, bringing a hand up to massage the lids of his tired, brown eyes. He felt completely drained, not only from the rant, but from the week spent trying to work on little to no sleep, and barely anything to eat. Everyone he knew was worried about him, especially Aunt Cass and Hiro. The sandwich that Honey Lemon had tentatively brought to him hours earlier still sat untouched on his desk as he stared warily down at the hardly understandable equations he'd scribbled down days ago, but still had yet to figure out. "This…this is hopeless."

"No, it's not," GoGo's voice piped up quietly behind him. "You just need a break. You've been working yourself into starvation and exhaustion, and if you don't pace yourself, you're going to pass out, maybe even end up in the hospital. Besides, you know Honey'll kill you if she sees your ribs poking out like that." A small smirk formed on her face as Tadashi hesitated before looking down at his abdomen to make sure she wasn't serious. When his eyes finally met hers, he was sporting a mixture of a pout and a scowl, but his eyes had finally regained a bit of their normal glimmer, even though his brows were knitted together in slight irritation.

"I'm fine," he replied gruffly, refusing to acknowledge that she was actually right. He had a splitting headache, and felt very faint. He needed nourishment. With that thought suddenly taking over his mind, his gazed darted over to the now delectable-looking sandwich on his desk. Seconds later, the robotics major was hungrily scarfing down his way-too-late lunch, only pausing to glare and roll his eyes at GoGo as she laughed at him. "Shut it," he grumbled childishly, though the food in his mouth made the command sound garbled, causing his friend to laugh even more.

"Hate to say it, but I told you so!" she taunted playfully.

"Okay, I'll admit that you may have a point," Tadashi conceded, once he was done inhaling the sandwich. "Maybe a _small_ break wouldn't hurt. Who knows? It might even help me get back on track with Baymax."

"That's the spirit! Come on, Honey and Wasabi have been helping Fred work on something, and they've been dying for you to finally see it!" Tadashi had no choice but to follow GoGo as she tugged him down the hallway to Honey Lemon's lab, where their other three friends were waiting anxiously.

When they walked in, Fred shouted, " _ **HE'S ALIVEEEEEEEEE!**_ " at the top of his lungs, which made everyone laugh, and Honey ran over to hug Tadashi.

"We're all so glad you could make it!" she cooed excitedly.

Wasabi, on the other hand, was more composed. "Hey, man. Great to see ya. You're gonna love this new project!"

"Really? What is it…?" Tadashi was genuinely curious after all of the hype, and eager to see what his friends had come up with. Fred was the one to pipe up.

"It's a time machine!" he exclaimed gleefully. Wasabi rolled his eyes.

"Not quite. It's a device that makes portals to other worlds. We don't know if they actually lead to different time periods or not."

"You've never actually tested it…?"

"Well…" Honey paused nervously, "we haven't exactly had any volunteers…" Tadashi looked at each one of his friends incredulously.

"Oh, no…you have got to be kidding me…please tell me this is a silly joke."

"Hey, you never know," GoGo said in an effort to convince him to step up. "It could be a lot of fun."

"Fun?! You don't even know if it's safe!"

"Sure we do," Fred replied.

"You just said it hasn't been tested!"

"Not with humans," Wasabi explained. "We've sent robots through the portals, and they've always come back unharmed, so you have nothing to worry about. You'll be fine."

"Assuming I actually agree to do this," the eldest engineer added skeptically, but he was immediately drawn in by Honey Lemon's best and brightest puppy dog eyes. "Ooooohhh, no you don't. Just stop. Right now. Seriously, don't you give me that look. You know it won't work, Honey. Don't you dare look at me like that…"

"Pretty please, Tadashi?" the tall, blonde chemist pleaded, her adorable eyes and pout almost qualifying as a secret weapon. Finally, Tadashi could no longer refuse her begging gaze.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "I'll test your portals, but if I don't make it back, I will haunt you guys for the rest of your lives. Not even kidding!"

"Alright!" Fred cheered, while the others had silly grins plastered on their faces. He and Wasabi went to unveil and set up their machine, while Honey Lemon began to prepare Tadashi for the experiment.

Five minutes and a really weird, purple flume ride later, Tadashi found himself standing on a pebbly beach, looking out at a storm-tossed ocean. The waves were dark, and at least two feet taller than him. Lightning cracked across the sky, and every time it flashed, he could just barely make out the silhouette of an ancient ship heading toward the shore. As it got closer, he could see a crude dragon's head carved into the bow, and a more detailed dragon painted on the sail. The ship itself was long, and somewhat slender. It moved surprisingly fast over the massive waves, the bow cutting through the rough water like a hot knife through butter. It was only a matter of time before the ancient ship and its occupants reached the shore. He was so shocked by the sight that he didn't bother moving further inland, and couldn't take his eyes off of the leader as he jumped onto dry land. Tadashi was about to come face to face with Vikings. Real, live Vikings. "Okay…this has to be some crazy dream, or something!"

Tadashi's sudden outburst drew the attention of the Viking leader, a teenager about his age, but shorter and stockier, with auburn hair pulled back into a short braid. His eyes were a dark green, and one of them was framed with a tattoo of three thick, diagonal stripes. Said eyes were currently narrowed, and looking Tadashi over with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. Finally, the Viking spoke up. "Hvem er du? Hva gjør du her?" The young man was speaking Norse, but it slowly turned into English in Tadashi's mind as he asked the questions. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

When Tadashi replied, it sounded like he was speaking English, but in the same accent as his new acquaintance. Apparently, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey's device had implanted an instant translator of some kind in his brain as he went through it. "Tadashi Hamada," he answered cautiously. "I'm just…well…I…" Tadashi sighed and hung his head slightly. "I really don't know why or how I got here." The story came out of his mouth almost as soon as he thought it up. "I just woke up on this strange island. The last thing I remember is being with a group of my friends before everything went black. I have no idea what happened between then and now…!"

"Ta…Da…Shi? Tadashi, huh? Strange name. Mine's Dagur. Dagur the Deranged."

Tadashi couldn't help but chuckle. "And you think _my_ name is strange?" he joked good-naturedly. "Look, let's just chalk it up to a cultural difference. I'm not from around here, so I've never been around Vikings. I'm from across the ocean, a country called America. Maybe you've heard of it?"

"If you're talking about that New World, then yeah, I've heard about it," Dagur replied.

"Yeah, it's been called that, too."

"Well, that explains your strange outfit. That helmet can't be very effective at all!"

"Good thing it's not a helmet, then. This is just a regular hat," Tadashi remarked, pulling his ballcap off to give Dagur a better look. "Only purpose it serves is to keep the sun out of my eyes. I'm not really much of a warrior; actually, I'm more of an engineer. I build things rather than destroy them."

"Where's the fun in that?" Dagur scoffed.

"Depends on whether you look for the fun or not. I do. To me, there is more gratification in construction than destruction. I can help those around me more effectively by building something with that specific purpose than by going into battle. Speaking of battle, it pays to have a balance of strength, speed, strategy, and ingenuity in war and in life. How do you think you were able to sail all the way to this island? Someone had to build a sturdy, functional ship for you. If they hadn't, your armada would be reduced to staying home and using whatever they could to maintain from there. Someone also has to build and test out your weapons and armor. Someone has to plan out and build your homes. Face it; if you didn't have at least one constructive person in your tribe, your tribe wouldn't last very long. Maybe you don't see the _fun_ in building things, but by now, you should at least see the _usefulness_ in it." Throughout his entire speech, Tadashi never raised his voice, and his face was sort of serene, almost like he was trying to teach Dagur something instead of just lecture him. It worked. Dagur's sneer was gone, and he stayed silent for a whole minute.

When he finally did speak again, it was an admission. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I guess I just never really looked at it like that before." Dagur looked up at Tadashi, who was actually taller than him by an inch or two. "If you need a place to stay, you're welcome to make camp with us, but we'll have to find a cave to wait out the storm."

"Yeah, you won't get any structure to stay together in this wind! I'd be happy to help you search the island."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Dagur replied with a grin, clapping Tadashi on the back and turning back to his crew. "Berserkers! We have a new ally! I expect you to make him feel welcome! Now, as for shelter, we should be able to find a cave not much further inland. That is our first and foremost objective. The dragons won't be out in this kind of weather, so we shouldn't have to worry about them, yet. Alright, let's move out!"

Tadashi couldn't believe his ears. Had he heard right? "Dragons…?" he questioned uncertainly. "They're…real?"

"Well, yeah, of course they're real! Dragons have plagued the Vikings since the dawn of time!"

"Oh. Sorry, it's just that…where I'm from, dragons are kind of a myth. They're the stuff of legends, not an actual threat."

"Here, they are no myth," Dagur said darkly. "In fact, this very island is one of their favorite dens!"

"Their den? Then why did you come all the way here?"

"To kill them, obviously."

"You're going to mount an attack with so few men? If what you say about this island is true, then you're probably outnumbered. A straightforward attack would only get your warriors slaughtered!" Tadashi stared at him incredulously.

"That's why it won't be straightforward. We won't attack all of them at once, only the ones that decide to show themselves."

"That still doesn't make any sense. Why come all the way here? Why not just stay home and fend off whatever dragons come your way?"

"Because in order to stop the attacks, we have to nip them in the bud. If we kill them before they get off the island, then they won't get the chance to attack our homes!"

"Then you really should have brought more men, and a whole new strategy. The way you plan on going about this will take way too much time and resources, and you're far too limited in how you can attack and where you can attack from. You are reduced to staying on the ground while these dragons can take to the skies. You can kill as many as you want down here, but they will still be able to fly to your homeland and launch a much stronger attack! You've made great error in coming here just to attack whatever dragons you might see," Tadashi finished. Dagur's plan utterly disgusted him with the lack of thought put into it. It was obvious that they weren't hunting the dragons in defense, but for sport. "So, why don't you just admit your true intentions on this island? Why disguise it? After all, it's not like I can really stop you. I'm unarmed, and suffering from memory loss. How much of a threat could I possibly be, Dagur?"

"I'm not the only liar between the two of us, Tadashi. You're hiding something, too. You know exactly how you got here, but you won't admit it. You reveal your secret, and I'll reveal mine," Dagur bit back with a wicked sneer.

Tadashi's expression hardened slightly, but he couldn't mask his uncertainty. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he finally mumbled.

"How do you know that?"

The question surprised the engineer; Dagur didn't seem like the type of man to ask something like that. "I…guess I don't," he admitted. It was now or never. Tadashi took a deep breath and started to explain himself. "My friends are engineers, like me, only they specialize in different fields of technology. Three out of the four of them built a machine that was supposed to transport people to different dimensions, but they weren't sure if it would actually work for timetravel. They, along with my other friend, ended up convincing _me_ to be their first human test subject. I reluctantly agreed, and landed here. The rest you know." When he finished, Tadashi watched Dagur cautiously to see if he was right, or the Berserker actually _did_ believe him.

Dagur's face was unusually hard to read. He was mulling over the story, that much was evident, but how he felt about it remained hidden until he spoke. "Well…it certainly is hard to believe, I'll tell you that…but you aren't a liar. That was obvious the minute I laid eyes on you. You're telling the truth, so I'll keep you alive…for now. Just know that until you prove yourself to be useful, you are my prisoner, and are therefore at my mercy. I won't bother with the tying up and dragging along part; I'm sure you won't try to escape. Tadashi, you really have two choices: you can treat what I just said earlier as a threat, or as a challenge!" The boy's sneer had turned into more of a smirk, which both irritated Tadashi and fueled him.

"Right. I like a good challenge!" he replied with a slight smirk of his own. "But don't forget your end of our prior bargain. Are you ready to admit why you're really on this island?"

"You certainly are a sharp one. Very well; in addition to my desire to keep them from invading my home, I enjoy hunting dragons. It gives me such a rush!" The look in the Berserker's eyes made Tadashi think Dagur really was as deranged as his name suggested, but that didn't scare the engineer as much as it probably should have.

"See? Now that makes much more sense than your first, more pure explanation of your intentions. Why you didn't just say that in the first place, I have no idea."

Dagur chuckled. "To be honest I thought you might be a dragon rider, like the guy I _thought_ was my brother. I'm not about to let anyone else betray me like he did…."

"I barely met you. Why would I betray you for a dragon that I know absolutely nothing about?"

"Good point," the Viking admitted. "In any case, the storm is getting worse as we speak. We need to find a shelter as fast as possible. You'll help us?"

"Of course," Tadashi replied. He didn't feel much like a prisoner, and Dagur was beginning to grow on him, but he mostly wanted to get out of the soaking rain before he caught cold. He followed as Dagur walked ahead, keeping a sharp eye out for any caves that would provide a suitable shelter for the Berserkers. They kept moving inland for about forty-five minutes before they finally found it. By that time, the Vikings and Tadashi were tired, soaked to the bone, and losing hope. However, Dagur refused to give up, and his determination fueled the other men, especially Tadashi. When both he and their fearless leader finally pointed out the cave, a cheer went up from the armada. They quickly made camp, and sat down to rest and wait out the storm.

"Good work, Tadashi," Dagur said, coming over to sit beside the engineer, who had somewhat distanced himself from the others. "Your eyes are almost as sharp as mine!"

"Really? Almost?" Tadashi asked with a joking smile. "Thank you. That's quite a compliment coming from a guy like you!" They both laughed, watching the rain cascade in front of the cave. The sound it made was very relaxing, and could easily lull someone to sleep if they were to let their guard down; neither young man was likely to do that yet. As tempting as it was for Tadashi to relax and slip into unconsciousness, Dagur was still sitting beside him, and not looking like he would fall asleep anytime soon. In fact, the young Viking seemed to be staring past the rain, watching for something else entirely. Of course. Someone had to keep the camp from being ambushed by a rogue dragon. Tadashi smiled and shook his head. Very well. As long as Dagur stayed up keeping watch, he would, too. Without speaking another word, the pair continued watching the cave entrance, remaining alert until two other Vikings came to relieve them, which was around two AM if Tadashi's internal clock was right. Only after bedding down a yard or two away from the others, closer to the cave wall, did the engineer finally allow himself to sleep. He barely heard Dagur mutter a tired goodnight before heading off to his own makeshift bed. It was the best sleep either of them had had in years.


End file.
